Tyn'al De'Lunar
High Elf Lord of Time Born: 470 BCE Died: HaHa Birthplace: Faladar, Falven Allegiance: Moruzundu One thing was certain, Tyn'al would be nothing like his father. Sar'tuk De'Lunar had been a veteran of the army, and coming from a historic background. The De'Lunar's had been the first noble family to attack in the War of the Three Elven Clans. While many clans initially refused to fight their elven kin, the De'Lunar's struck a snow elf village in the night sparking the ensuing civil war. Sar'tuk perfectly embodied the values of his ancient namesake, and his eldest and most favored son, Ver'on, wanted to emulate him. So naturally when Sar'tuk gained a seat on the Council of Nine he began grooming his favorite son for the position as well. Tyn'al meanwhile was carousing with the drunken bards in low-class taverns. He met all kinds of people over a pint of ale. Poets, farmers, thieves, and even a fucking dwarf once. Sar'tuk decided to send him away to the Prophets, to save the family any further disgrace. Wine was never quite the same as ale, but Tyn'al still managed to get into plenty of trouble at the Cloisters. He smuggled casks of wine from the cellar for a party in his second year of study. He was caught with a female student one night in the Temple of Drakkos. Most assumed he would end up another deadbeat Prophet of Amandu. For some reason, Elder Cunningham always saw something greater in him. But no one would have expected him to be chosen by Moruzundu. After the Breniki Wars, Moruzundu had passed away, instilling all of his power to Tyn'al, now named as Tynellon, the God of Time. While he still contains a mortal shell, his powers fluxate beyond the realm of mortals and it makes it hard to control his magic from time to time. With the child of Moruzundu used to help channel his power, it is still now enough. He has to find a way to be able to control his energy, and when he does he will become a powerhouse worthy of the Gods. In the intervening years, Tyn'al and his wife Alya Seregon had three children. Five years ago, shortly after the birth of their twins, she fell ill to a mysterious illness that healers couldn't identify or cure. She died quickly. Tyn'al was devastated by her death and spent the next five years reliving his life with her by manipulating his place in time, abandoning his responsibilities both as the Keeper of Time and as a father. Once he reached the point in their relationship where his first son was born, Tyn'al realized he had to let go of her. He's vowed to never love again, knowing now that because of his new quasi-immortality, it will only cause him more pain. Returning to the present, he's made it his goal to find his children and make amends for his long absence from their lives. However, elven politics seemed to intercede on Tyn'al wishes yet again. Return to the Elven Court and the Succession Crisis of 430 BCE It was his father's death that finally brought Tyn'al out of his seclusion at his own estate. Since Sar'tuk had gained the crown in the aftermath of the Breniki Wars, Tyn'al had done his best to avoid the royal court in The City of Two Moons. His appearance shocked all who attended the state funeral. Tyn'al didn't arrive until the customary burial, and he arrived atop his dragon Norezundum, scaring the gathered troops that were brought by the four elven royal families. Even from the sky, Tyn'al could see the funeral was already divided into four camps. Elven succession often proved to be messy, and Sar'tuk's unequal distributions of land and titles did little to remedy the ancient factionalism. Tyn'al, even drunker than usual, landed near his brother Ver'on. Ver'on turned to quickly chastise him about the stench of alcohol on his breath, but Tyn'al was too distracted to respond. Immediately, the picture became clear to him. Their father had been old the last time Tyn'al had seen him, but he remained in good health. Something in Ver'on's eyes gave it away. But gauche though Tyn'al could be, even he knew this was no time for accusations, especially in so public and tense an environment. The first year of Ver'on's rule was quiet, but tax revenues had noticeably dipped. Tyn'al and his children remained in Ver'on's court at The City of Two Moons yet that did not guarantee Tyn'al a spot at the table. A point of constant contention between the two brothers was whether Tyn'al's children, being born from the peasant woman Alya Seregon, would be considered royals and therefore be in the line of succession. For a long time, Ver'on held the question over Tyn'al's head. Frustrated and knowing of the fermenting rebellion across the lands, Tyn'al once again left in self-imposed exile finding refuge at the Temple of the Sun. To Tyn'al's surprise, the smallfolk always remembered his role in the Breniki Wars. He was a hero to them, an almost mythical figure who in their eyes, secured Elven independence selflessly. His expulsion from his father's court endeared him to the peasants. He seemed like one of them. At first, Tyn'al was annoyed by the visitors he got from neighboring villages. But he heard again and again that the people didn't want another war. Their sons had just been buried in the Breniki wars, their grief still fresh. To commoners, this brewing rebellion was simply the elven nobles squabbling over money and land they'd never see and they'd be the ones paying the price. Tyn'al became a sort of reluctant and cynical preacher. His sermons invoked a return to the Old Ways, the blight of the aristocrats, and a sort of unitarian faith of the Gods of Mysticism. He considered telling them of death of Morozundu, but decided against it. He remained in the pantheon of Gods worshipped. Tyn'al's role as Prophet proved prestigious enough. Thousands flocked to the small island. To the elven lords shock, the four factions vying for power were now five. Back on the mainland, the uprising finally came. Lords Maviier and Ounam came together to depose Ver'on. It was never entirely clear which exactly intended on replacing him. A betrothal between the young Lady Maviier and Lord Ounam's son secured the alliance. Nevertheless, the two united their armies and began sieging the Walls of Roya. Lord Rathal Nalmorin the Wise remained neutral but still combined his levies in the North. Tyn'al's growing peasant army began training in secret. After the war, the most loyal members would go on to found the Time Lord's Men, a regiment of irregular fighters composed of former thieves trained in the art of the sword, wild mages, and marksmen hunters from the remote villages of the kingdom. Tyn'al personally received two important letters in one day. The first was brief and from his brother. "Your boy of thirteen unhorsed the castellan of the City of Two Moons today. Natalie's first pyroblast nearly burned down the school. Your children may have Royal blood yet." The second from Rathal Nalmorin was long and meandering, at first chastising Tyn'al for accepting so many deserters from his lands, then praising his adherence to the Old Gods, and finally ending in an overly complex agreement, though in essence it boiled down to a trade. The deserters would rejoin Lord Nalmorin's ranks and in return they'd unite banners and ride for the south. Tyn'al's path became clear. On the first day of Simear in 430 BCE, the combined forces of Tyn'al and Rathal Nalmorin ambushed the encampments besieging the walls of Roya. Ver'on's army was at first slow to notice, but eventually opened the gates and joined the fray as well. Tyn'al himself flew in on Norezundum, burning tents and barracks searching for his target. Lord Ounam had already managed to gather his cavalry. They began to charge the dragon. A landed dragon could easily fall to so many lances. A last second time vortex and distortion combo dispersed the horses and allowed Norezundum to bite the upper half of Lord Ounam off of his mount. The death of their Lord combined with the pincer attack outside the Walls of Roya led to a quick rout of the rebellious faction. Unfortunately, Lord Rathal Nalmorin the Wise died from injuries he sustained in the fight, leaving his haughty son, a follower of the Father who had spent his childhood tutored in Uya City the new Lord of the North. The aftermath of the Succession Crisis of 430 BCE started an era of compromises, lessened crown authority, and divided responsibilities. Tyn'al himself gained the titular title of Ambassador to the Elves. The true division of power in practice, was that Ver'on followed his brothers advice on how to handle the common people while Ver'on became a master of appeasement and intrigue in dealing with the nobles. The child and heir of Lord Ounam was too young too prove much of a threat. The Lord's gained more autonomy in their own regions and their taxes were lowered. To make up for the lost revenue, Tyn'al suggested a new tax on churches and temples that proved controversial. Meanwhile, in the cities the system of appointment of mayors was replaced by local democracy. Every five years, the mayors of the Kingdom would unite in assembly in the City of Two Moons to request policies of their king. This proved especially popular in the remotest regions of the Kingdom. Lady Maviier's betrothal to the young Lord Ounam's was disallowed to avoid further strife, and she was sent to the Holy Order to become a paladin instead. These new policies brought an era of peace and relative prosperity to the lands of the Elves prior to the Wrath of Rak'win. To this day, Tyn'al has kept silent about his suspicions of how Ver'on rose to power in the first place. Category:People Category:Player Characters